User blog:Valentin girl/Love music
It was near Germany where the story began. Outside, where was the blue sky with few white clouds roaming through, the green grass with daisies and other roses, few trees standing alone, and a bunch of children running around with their short feet. They were in a park with lots of playful objects to use, but they decided to play Tag. One of them, Kriss, was the one who had the power to tap another child and let him have the "it". The children were having a lot of fun chasing each other throughout the game and after they decided they had enough of tag, they were going to play "Ring around the Rosie." As they sang the song, a soft melody came by and escorted their vocals with tune. There was someone playing a flute near the playground. The individual was a young woman with long midnight blue hair, green eyes, and wore blue and black attire. The children looked at her with excitement and curiosity while playing. On the other side of the park, there was a path that is accessible for strollers. Different people, from kids to adults walked and talked all the way. Somewhere above them, and hiding, was someone who was watching them. And targeting with arrow and bow. The arrow silently launches at a man, who had a grey cap, blue tee, black trousers and snickers. By him there was a woman, who was one head shorter then him, having blond hair in a pony tail, green shirt, white jeans and snickers as well. The arrow goes at the man, striking him into his heart and then vanishing. The man stumbles a bit, the woman helped him so he wouldn't fall, and when he looks at the woman again, his heartbeat begins to beat faster and louder. As the woman helped him straight, he gave her a long lasting kiss. They both looked at each other and smiled. They went on, now holding hands together. The shooters mission was completed, but spotted another couple arriving. Target was in sight. By the young woman playing the flute every child had fun, until something happened. They heard a noise near the trees at the playground and the children started to get nervous. A woman with blue skin, long black hair, and in red, was laughing horribly with something in her hand. The young woman with the flute went in front of the children, but the lady said that it will do her no good, since she will silence her forever. The shooter heard a scream and moves the head where the sound was coming from. The shooter then flies up, using a pink circle bellow the feet to lift up, looking around. The shooter's hair was light brown and wavy, eyes were pink as well as the clothes. It was a young woman. She still looked around, and as the scream from a child roams through the place, she saw there is something going on at the playground. She flies there on her circle. At the playground the young woman was just knocked away, and the woman was casting a spell on the children. "Soon, there will be doubt inside their hearts and belief in magic will die and I, Daeva, will be all-powerful!" proclaimed the woman. The young woman struggled to get up and tried to touch one of the children, but her hand went through the child. "No...," said the young woman in shock. "I will stop you, Daeva..." "Who is going to stop me? Certainly not you, a lonely girl with a worthless flute!" Daeva said, mocking her. The pink girl, riding a circle, comes near and sees what is happening. "Her flute is not worthless" she says. Daeva turns around and sees the pink girl. "Who are you suppose to be? Cupid, Pink one?" Then turns to the young woman, "Someone you know, Flute girl?" Some of the children looked and saw the girl, but the others wondered what those children were looking at, since they can't see her. The young woman with the flute gets up, and tries playing a melody, hoping that the doubting children can still hear it. The young woman spoke, "I am Symphony Celeste, the Music Girl, Daeva. I know that she is the sister of Cupid, Valentina Love." "That is right. We are both Guardians, Guardians of Childhood, protectors of all children, protectors of good. And we don't like some, who are manipulating with children's hearts and mind. You should leave them alone" said the girl in pink. "Leave them alone? Are you kidding me?" Daeva exclaimed. Symphony's flute changed into a wand and is channeling some form of energy. "Neither of us are joking and we will prove it," Symphony said, as she is about to release her power of soundwaves against Daeva. Daeva makes an attempt to block the attack. Valentina flew towards Daeva and released pink spheres at her. They almost hit her, but as quickly as possible, she shields herself. Their powers could not affect anything as long as she was in that mode. Then as the girls had enough, it was the right time for Daeva to show her own powers on them. Daeva unleashes a wave of webbing that almost traps the girls. Symphony releases soundwaves to disorient Daeva and the kids start noticing the strange things, like large webs and these waves of sound. The doubting children tried to figure out a way to explain, but nothing came to mind and then they remembered something. Valentina goes out of the way of the wave and destroys it with her sphere. Daeva released an attack that harms Symphony very badly. As Symphony laid there, music began to emanate from within her. All the children heard this musical aura and it awakened their memories of songs that the families used to sing or play, and remembering a young lady in blue on their rooftop. As they remembered, Symphony was regaining strength. Valentina came closer to Daeva, shooting above her nose as she was starting to go to Symphony. Daeva turns around and releases another attack on the girl in pink, which harmed her as well. Some of her power of love was sprinkled on top of the children. They could feel more love towards their family and friends, which boosts Val's powers up. Then Daeva noticed that her powers were getting weaker. "What? That's impossible!" Symphony gets up as she feels her strength returning and raises her wand up. "Nothing is impossible, unless you believe it is." Starts to channel her magical soundwaves as Daeva starts backing away. Valentina also stands up, and releases her powers on Daeva, beside Symphony. "The children are fighing for who they believe". As Daeva was going back, and then bumping into a tree with her back, she looks around. There was no where to go. "Leave, while you still can" said the girl in pink. Both of the girls had her powers prepared. Daeva didn’t want to lose, but she realises that in her current state, she can't fight back, so she retreated. "I will come back and destroy all of you!" After she retreated the two girls turn around facing the children who were surprised and amazed to see them. The two then, with both of their powers combined, made the children dance through the park with opened hearts full of belief and having fun with each other. Category:Blog posts